An Excuse to Get the G-Boys into Dresses
by Kontradiction
Summary: In order to infiltrate a party the G-boys must crossdress. Yaoi hints. 1x2, 3x4. I'm not that good at summaries, just read. It's funny.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters, except maybe Quatre…Really…I do 

Disclaimer: I do not own any Gundam Wing characters, except maybe Quatre…Really…I do! Okay so I don't. I do however own Wufei's red dress; Trowas silver shoes and Quatre's hairclips, although they look better on the boys then they do on me sweatdrops 

Er…maybe it would be best if you just read the story. 

Heero's fingers flew across the keyboard, all his attention focused on his computer. He knew Duo was messing around in the room behind him, but until he became a threat Heero did not plan to give him any attention. He looked at his new message. 

"Hn." He said aloud not allowing his surprise to show on his face. Duo looked over suspiciously. 

"Hn What?" Heero turned, annoyed at the interruption. 

"We have a mission." He turned his attention back to the message. 

"Mission Accepted." He told the screen. 

Quatre Reberba Winner smiled broadly, as he held up both dresses. 

"I think the green one looks best on you Trowa." He told the boy seriously. Trowa glared. Heero glared. Wufei glared. Duo smiled, 

"You know Q, I agree." He held up the pink and purple dresses, "So, which one looks best on me?" Heero glared some more. 

"The purple one, Baka!" He told Duo, "Pink is definitely not your colour." Duo grinned, "Thanks He-chan!" Heero glared, 

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Duo sweatdropped. 

Quatre grabbed a bright green scrunchie out of his bag and turned to stare critically at Trowa. "Right." He said, and pulled Trowas unibang into a ponytail. "You look beautiful Trowa. A bit of make-up and you're all ready to go." Heero stared at Quatre, 

"When did you become a fashion consultant for cross-dressers Quatre?" Quatre shrugged, 

"I have 29 sisters…" Everyone stared disbelievingly, "Okay, so Trowa and I have done this before." Wufei shuddered, 

"I don't want to hear about it. How could you dress like a woman? Women are weak and incapable of fighting!" Trowa merely glared. 

Quatre brightened considerably. "You know 'Fei, you'd look really cute in red. Red Silk!" He looked as if he'd had a revelation. "Wait here!" He dashed into his room, where he evidently had a stash of dresses. He held the short, red, silk dress up to Wufei and smiled, "Just as I suspected." He thrust it towards the boy. "Try it on." Wufei stared at him in shock, and numbly took the dress. 

Quatre turned back to Duo, and then paused with a look of awe on his face. "Wow Duo, you look…" Quatre trailed off. 

"Beautiful." Heero finished. 

"You know maybe you should wear your hair loose," Quatre said. Duo glared, 

"No! The braid stays." Duo told him. Quatre sweatdropped, 

"Of course Duo." He said and stared at him critically, "I think you need breasts." 

"Excuse me!?!" Duo started. 

"Breasts Duo, you know, those things girls have. You need some." He handed him some water balloons, "Go fill these up. I'll find you a bra." Duo took the balloons and left to fill them up. In the door Wufei paused dramatically, and cleared his throat. Everyone in the room turned to look at him. Quatre breathed out slowly, "Wow 'Fei" he managed, unable to take his eyes off the vision in red silk. Wufei broke the spell by plucking at the dress, 

"This stupid material clings. How is a person supposed to fight in it." Duo with a water balloon in each hand snickered loudly at the sight of an angry Wufei in a red dress. He leaned over and tugged Wufei's hair out of its band, "Girls don't wear their hair all gelled back Wu-chan" Wufei glared at him, 

"My hair is not gelled!" He swung his head from side to side to prove the absence of gel. Duo looked shocked, 

"Wow! It isn't gelled! Hn. Who would have guessed?" Quatre smiled at both boys with a bra in each hand. He gave the padded red velvet to Wufei, and a lacy black bra to Duo. 

"Wow, this looks like one of Hil-" Duo broke off abruptly, and went a little pink. "Why is everyone looking at me? I'm not the only one who's ever seen a bra before. I mean Quatre's the one supplying us with the bra's." Quatre also flushed slightly pink. 

"I think we need shoes now." Quatre told them, and dashed out of the room looking slightly embarrassed. 

Trowa stared down at the silver heels in shock. "They're my sisters." Quatre told him. He handed another pair of black strappy heels to Duo. Duo grinned, 

"Wow, these are really nice. Are these your sisters as well?" Quatre blushed, 

"Uh, no. They're mine actually." Duo analysed the shoes again, 

"Well they're still nice. You don't suppose I could have these do you?" Quatre shrugged. "I don't see why not." 

Duo grinned, "Thanks Q, I knew I could count on you." Quatre smiled, and pushed the last pair of shoes into Wufei's hands. 

"Put these on Wufei." Wufei glared, and sat unceremoniously on the ground, and pulled on the high-heeled red silk covered shoes. He stood and strode forward angrily. His foot twisted in the shoe and Wufei let out a loud string of curses in Chinese. Duo laughed, "You have to walk like a lady Wu-chan." Wufei winced, "Just shut up Maxwell." He warned. "Just shut up." 

Quatre helped Wufei into a seat. "Duo, get Wufei some breasts, and help him put them into his bra." Wufei spluttered loudly, but was ignored by everyone. 

Iria knocked on the door, and walked in. She stared at Trowa in shock. "He looks better in my dress then I do!" She managed. Quatre patted her back soothingly. "It's okay Iria." He told her. 

Iria nodded. "I better go and let you boys," She paused looking at the boys, "finish dressing up." She smiled at Quatre and left the room. 

Duo came in with another four water balloons juggling them awkwardly. He threw two to Trowa, and handed the other two to Wufei, who looked far from grateful. Duo pushed both balloons into Wufei's bra; "It's not that hard to do Wu-chan. Now, don't you feel like a woman?" Wufei tried to stand, 

"Kisama!" He yelled. Duo darted out of reach and began to sing, 

"I feel like a woman…" 

"Shut up, both of you." Heero said angrily. Duo stopped singing instantly. "Where's Quatre?" He asked. 

Quatre stepped into the room, clipping silver heart shaped clips into his hair and carrying a short, black leather two piece dress. He handed the dress to Heero. "Here you are Heero. I saw this, and thought you. Try it on." He urged. Heero looked at the leather doubtfully. Duo grinned. "Leather. Mmmm. Sexy." 

Quatre grinned, "Oh, and before I forget, here are your shoes." He handed Heero a pair of thigh high leather boots. Heero gathered up the clothes and nearly ran out of the room. Quatre gave a little twirl in the middle of the room. 

"What do you guys think?" Duo stared critically, 

"I think your breasts are wrong." Quatres eyes widened 

"How do you know?" Duo laughed, 

"I'm an expert on breasts Quatre. I spent many years of my life studying them." 

Quatre swallowed awkwardly. "Okay." Duo played with the water balloons and dress for a moment then stepped back. "Yup. Looks good." He grinned. Quatre looked down at his baby blue dancing dress and smiled. "This does look good." He pulled on his white dancing shoes and smiled. 

Heero walked into the room glaring. "What'sa matter Heero?" Duo asked grinning. Heero glared some more. "Do you know how hard it is to find a good place to keep a gun in this dress?" Duo stared at the skin tight leather dress, 

"So where is it?" He asked 

Heero smirked evilly, "I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." 

"Er…On second thoughts I'm really not that interested in where you keep your gun." Duo assured Heero. Heero smirked. 

"I think we'll need someone to help us with make-up." Quatre said looking at the other pilots. "I'm going to go see if any of my sisters will help." 

Quatre left the room and Duo collapsed laughing. "You guys, look like, girls!" He managed through his laughter. The other three pilots advanced on him. Duo shrank back, "Hey guys! I was kidding!" Heero slammed his fist into his palm. Duo stood. "Hey guys! You wouldn't hit a lady?" He said. Heero smirked evilly, "I don't consider you a lady Maxwell." 

Quatre darted into the room, "Heero, Trowa, Wufei, please. The dress is very expensive and requires dry cleaning. Could you wait until after the mission to beat Duo up!" Duo smiled weakly, 

"Er, thanks Q-chan… I think." Quatre nodded. 

"Hn. Purple eye shadow, burgundy lip stick, and mascara." He said absently. He dumped a pile of make-up into Duos lap and beckoned a girl over, "Hey Arin, could you do me a favour and make up my friend for me." The girl nodded, "As you wish, Master Quatre." 

The 20 odd female servants crowded into the room, followed by a couple of Quatre's sisters. "We need to look like women. For an infiltration into a party." "Quatre!" Wufei snapped, "The mission is supposed to be secret." The girl's attentions were snapped to Wufei. "Look at his legs! They'll have to be waxed, ne?" Sophy inquired. The other girls nodded. 

Wufei's eyes widened as one of the girls started plying wax onto his legs, "Onna! What are you doing?" He snapped. 

"Waxing. Wow you know you have really nice legs. You should wax them more often." She told him. 

"I demand you stop this at- YEOOOOOW" Wufei broke into a cry as the girl ripped the wax off his leg. "This is injustice! You cannot do this to me!" 

The girl pushed him down and grabbed the other strip. This time Wufei refrained from crying out but his eyes continued to blaze. Wufei was almost ready to kill the girl, until he realised that he was far better off then Duo. Duo was pinned to the bed, with one girl on his chest, one on his stomach, his dress up around his hips, and another girl attempting to wax his bikini line. 

Wufei noticed Quatre and Trowa were suspiciously wax free. "Why aren't you two getting the treatment?" He asked roughly. 

Quatre ran his hand along his leg. "I waxed a couple of days ago." He told Wufei whose eyes widened in disbelief. 

"And Trowa?" 

"…" Trowa told him…or rather didn't tell him. 

"He shaves." Quatre told him smiling sunnily, "Nice and smooth." 

Wufei felt his hand being caught. A voice scolded him, "When was the last time you had a manicure?" Wufei started, 

"Er…Never." He glanced over at Heero. A mob of perhaps 15 girls surrounded him. Heero sat through their attentions his face stoic. Wufei sighed; wondering how long it would be before Heero pulled his gun on them. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to meditate. He ignored the tittering girls, and the fact that he could feel someone brushing powder on his face. He ignored Duo's outraged cries, the braided baka was complaining about having his eyebrows plucked. Thinking of plucking eyebrows, Dorothy Catalonia could definitely do with having her eyebrows plucked. There was a sharp pain just above his eye and Wufei found himself unable to continue meditating. He found himself staring down the top of an extremely well endowed female servant. "Onna!" He yelled, "Move your…your…your breasts out of my face!" Duo looked over eyes wide, "You've got a perfect view down her top and you want her to move. What are you a…" There was the sound of a ringing slap and Duo's cry of dismay, Wufei jumped as the girl plucked another hair from his eyebrow. "You have nicely shaped eyebrows." She told him. Wufei glared, "Woman, if you touch my eyebrows again…" The woman backed away and held up a mirror. The face of a modest, but very attractive Chinese girl stared back at him. Wufei ripped his eyes away, trying to summon up an angry tone, "Onna! What have you done to me?" The girl darted away smiling, 

"You'll pass." 

Duo picked up the bottle; perfume. It smelt like…Jelly babies. Mmm, Yummy. He looked at the label: Baby Doll; he had to get Hilde some of this. She'd love it! He rubbed the glossy clear lip-gloss on his lips with his finger. It was supposed to be jellybean flavour. Duo licked his lips. The girl leaned over and brushed mascara onto his eyelashes and then beamed. "I'm finished here. You look great Duo." Duo gave his trademark grin, 

"Thanks to you babe." 

Heero pulled the silver belt down so it sat snugly just above his hips. His over done jewellery clinked as he moved. He tried to ignore the fact that he had blond hair and hair extensions. It would make stealth impossible, but still, there was always hair dye. And he could grow the peroxide out. The leather top chafed, but Heero 'Perfect Soldier' Yuy ignored it. He tried to ignore the fact that he was covered in glitter make-up, and looked like Madonna. He tried to ignore Quatre and Trowa who were doing something extremely suss in a dark corner. And he tried to ignore Duo who was dancing around, again singing about feeling like a woman. He failed miserably. Duo didn't only feel like a woman, he looked like one too, and a exceedingly attractive one. Heero pulled out his laptop. That was it. There was only one thing to do: Play Minesweeper. 

Trowa finally managed to hook Quatre's garter up. Why did girls have to make everything so difficult. Quatre smiled sunnily and thanked him. Trowa rubbed his lips together. He couldn't help feeling the lipstick was to bright, despite the fact that Quatre had said just two minutes ago that the lipstick made his lips look kissable. It felt strange to think that once upon a time Quatre hadn't been his best friend, and there had been no one with kind words and compliments. Trowa gathered the boy in his arms. "Thank You Quatre." 

"For what?" The boy looked pleased but puzzled. 

"For being a friend. Just for being a friend." 

Quatre brushed his lips across Trowas cheek, "I love you too Trowa. You'll always be my best friend." 

The girls swept out of the room, leaving 5 boys who looked more like girls. Quatre and Trowa came out of their corner. Heero shut down his game and wished futilely that leather wasn't so tight. Duo came down from the sugar high noone had realised he was on. Wufei finally stopped muttering about the injustice of being forced into a dress, and Quatre smiled brightly and looked at his watch. "Okay, it's 1900 hours. Let's go." 

TBC 

Next chapter: Wufei gets kissed by a lesbian and considers a sex change. Heero's new hair colour gains him a love interest, though not the love interest he really wants. Quatre finds out blonds really do have all the fun, and Duo and Trowa steal a dance: Aw, which poor babies are they trying to make jealous? 

"I don't know Japanese, I wish I did, because then I would be able to understand my friend Ken when he starts calling me names in Japanese. Meanie :p 

Is it just me or does everyone think Wufei would look good in Red silk? grins 

I got this idea from an actual incident, when a girl in my class lent her dress to one of the guys she nearly fainted when she realised he looked better in it then she did. He had REALLY nice legs, hate the guy, wish I had his legs! 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. At the Party

An Excuse to get the G-Boys into Dresses: Part Two  
  
Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any Gundam Wing characters so please don't sue me because the only things I do own: Wufei's red dress, Trowas silver shoes, Quatre's hairclips, and Duo's g-string would probably look better on the boys then they do on you.  
  
Warnings: Yaoi, Crossdressing, Blond!Heero, Lesbian!Relena.  
  
"Okay, it's 1900 hours. Let's go." Quatre said  
  
"Yes," Wufei spat with a disgusted look on his face, "Let's."  
  
"Master Quatre!" One of Quatres 50 odd Mangunacs appeared out of nowhere[1] "Master Quatre, the limousine you requested is ready." Quatre smiled and thanked him. The man turned and was about to walk away when suddenly he turned back and dived at Quatre's feet. "Please Master Quatre.Please, Please don't sacrifice your life like this! Let me go in your place!"  
  
All 5 boys stared at the bearded man. "Uh." Duo started, "No offence man, but there's no way you could ever pass as a chick. I mean, if I was cruising the town, and I saw a chick who looked like you, I would, under no circumstances, invite her into my car."  
  
Quatre reluctantly nodded, "I'm sorry Osim but Duo's right, you wouldn't be able to infiltrate the party. I will report to Rashid the moment I get back. Okay?"  
  
The bearded man nodded, "As you order Master Quatre."  
  
Duo grinned, "Alright boys. I mean girls. I mean. I don't know what I mean. Let's just head for the limo, right?"  
  
Heero pushed past Duo roughly, "I will deal with you once the mission is over." Duo grinned, "Alright. Heero's gonna deal with me. Cool."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "You worry me Maxwell, you truly do."  
  
Duo darted after Heero, "Hey Hee-chan save me a seat. I want to sit next to you! You can see my new g-string!"  
  
Wufei grabbed a wad of tissues out of his handbag and held it up to his nose just as it started to bleed.  
  
Quatre walked demurely towards the limo, smiling at Trowa, who was as quiet as he always was. As they reached the car, Trowa opened the door and gave Quatre a hand in then climbed in next to him. Duo once again had his dress hitched around his waist and was showing Heero his silk purple g-string. Heero was nodding absentmindedly at Duo's comments, although it was obvious he was not paying any attention whatsoever to the boy. Duo seemed to realise this to because his next comment was, "So I was thinking I would take it off and table dance at the party in hopes you would get down on your knees and beg me to take you here and now."  
  
Heero nodded to the boy, "That's nice Duo." He told him staring at his watch.  
  
Quatre laughed under his breath wondering whether the two would get together. Duo flirted with everything that had two legs and a pair of lips, and some things that didn't, but he was fun to be around nevertheless. Trowa wrapped an arm around Quatre's waist and pulled the boy closer to him, to make room for Wufei on the seat. The car shuddered as the motor coughed into life and began its sedate pace towards the party.  
  
Quatre smiled brightly as his driver opened the door. Duo clambered over everyone's knees, determined to be the first out, the rest of the boys followed at a more dignified pace. Duo began to speak animatedly about the size of the house, and was ignored by everyone, including Heero, on whose arm he was clinging quite tightly. Quatre slipped his hand into Trowas, entwining his fingers comfortably. Trowa smiled protectively down at his little buddy, bringing the hand up to his mouth and brushing his rough lips across the boy's knuckles.  
  
Wufei held the door open for the other four boys, and then reluctantly trailed in after them.  
  
An older man in a perfectly tailored suit appeared out of nowhere to lead them to the main room of the party. As the reached the room the man reached out a hand and tried to take Wufei's red fur scarf. Wufei lashed out with his fists and gave the man a broken nose before snatching up his scarf and giving the butler a good hard kick in the ribs with his very high heels. Looking very proud of himself Wufei swept into the room followed by the rest of the bemused looking G-boys.  
  
Wufei sat down at one of the vacant seats between two androgynous looking girls. Duo immediately tugged Heero off to the buffet table and Trowa settled into the shadows to listen to the classically beautiful music. A handful of girls were dancing in pairs or threesomes out on the dance floor. Quatre watched them enviously, finally he seemed to get up some courage as a new song started. "Dance with me Tro?" He tugged at the taller boys hands.  
  
Quatres huge blue eyes stared up at Trowa, imploring him to dance. Trowa smiled weakly, "Anything you want Quatre." He said, and allowed the smaller boy to drag him out onto the dance floor. Quatre leaned forward and placed his hands on Trowa's hips. Trowa founds his hips tingling with the contact, ignoring it he entwined his arms around Quatres neck, and began to sway in time with the music, and the younger boy.  
  
"Here, try this," Duo said, putting his half eaten chocolate and cream cupcake up to Heero's lips. The stoic boy shook his head. "Eat your own food Duo." He told the boy, his cheeks slightly pink on the bones. Heero took a few steps away from Duo, trying to mix, to get the mission achieved as soon as possible. Duo stared at Heero as the boy ran away from him yet again. Damn, flirting with Heero was like flirting with a rock. Maybe Wufei would. Duo sighed as he saw Wufei giving his rant about justice to the handful of girls who were gathered around him. Quatre was engaged in conversation with a short dark haired girl who was clasping his hand and attempting to feel him up alternatively. Trowa, as usual was standing behind Quatre, and watching the boy in apathetic silence. This was boring! Duo bounced up to Trowa, "Hey Tro-" He broke off, "How's my favourite lady? Wanna dance?" Trowa looked over at Quatre who was still giving more of his attention to the girl than to Trowa. ".Sure" The boy told him, and followed him out to the dance floor. Duo slid one hand around Trowa's waist, and placed his second on the boys shoulder, "Shrink a bit for me Tro-chan, you're too tall." The normally passive boy smiled at this comment, "Grow a little Duo, I think it's you who are too short." He carefully placed his hand in the same position as Duo had his in, and began to waltz around the room with him.  
  
"So you see, it was an injustice that the female lead should still be alive after such a obvious loss. The weak onna was dead and should have stayed dead." Wufei announced  
  
"It's girl power Wu, You see no man can ever compete with a woman."  
  
"Excuse me?" Wufei said spitting out his mouthful of wine.  
  
The girl straddled his hips, and captured his lips before he could protest. A good 5 minutes later when he was finally released, Wufei found himself unable to say more then, "By Nataku."  
  
The girl smiled at him, "It's simple Wu, you see a girl knows what a girl wants."  
  
Wufei was seeing stars, "You know what I want?" He questioned dumbly.  
  
The girl smiled, "Looks like we have a winner Lulu!"  
  
Lulu smiled, "A very beautiful winner. I love Asian girls." She smiled meeting his obsidian eyes.  
  
Wufei smiled half drunken on the kiss, "Guess I'm lucky to be an Asian girl then."  
  
//Hang On!// His mind protested, //You're not a girl!//  
  
"That's irrelevent." He murmured, as he got to know some of the girls at the table a little better.  
  
"Do you like to dance?" The girl asked, "I like to dance with other girls, they have a sensitivity that boys just don't seem to-" She stopped as Quatre stared around him, "Sorry," Quatre told her, "I seem to have lost my friend," The girl giggled, "The tall brunette?" She asked, "Oh, her girlfriend dragged her off to dance. Would you like to dance with me?" Quatre stared out to the dance floor, and sure enough, there was Trowa, dancing, with a warm smile on his face. Quatre felt like someone was slashing his heart to pieces, Trowa rarely smiled, and yet here he was with someone else smiling his face off. It took Quatre a moment to recognise the figure in his best friend's arms, and within that second a thousand different ways flashed through his mind on how to torture the mystery girl, until he realised it was Duo. Quatre bit his lip in anguish, maybe it was just as well he had never committed anything to Trowa, it seemed like his best friend had finally found happiness with Heero's braided baka. Well not Heero's any more. Quatre finally realised the girl was still waiting for a reply, "I.uh.I have to go to the bathroom." He managed trying to hold back tears.  
  
Heero stared at the braided baka in shock. He was dancing, waltzing. Heero only just managed to stop himself from giving the Heero Yuy 'Glare of Death(' A blond girl who Heero had been talking with early clung to his arm. Heero was reminded strongly of Duo. "So, tell me, are you enjoying my party?" The girl asked flirtatiously. "Ah.Yes. It's very nice." He wracked his brains trying to remember "Relena." That was it.  
  
The girl smiled and battered her eyelashes at him. Her cornflower blue eyes stared up at his coyly. For some reason they held none of the allure of Duo's brilliant violet eyes. Seeing his attention wandering she pulled him back to her table and sat down on his lap with an inviting smile, "So, what's a gorgeous girl like you doing at a party like this?" She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Heero tried to form a viable answer, "I.Ah.I wanted to meet someone interesting." The girls lips twitched, and her hand began to creep up his thigh, "Is that so."  
  
Suddenly she pulled her hand back and all traces of seduction fled from her voice, "Do you have a gun in your pants, or was there something you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Heero slipped a hand into his skirt and came out with his gun, "I have a gun in my pants."[2]  
  
"Oh!" The seduction was, most unfortunately, back. "So, should I have a pink wedding dress or a white wedding dress.or do you want to wear the dress?"  
  
A very large OOC sweatdrop appeared on the back of Heero's head.  
  
"I." Heero stuttered out, "I don't think we know each other well enough for that."  
  
Relena stared at him in incomprehension, "Of course we do." she paused, "Er.What was your name again?"  
  
"It's. ah.Iroway." Relena beamed at him,  
  
"Did you know that that's Heero in pig latin?"  
  
Heero put his hand behind his head in an extremely Goku like movement, "Ah no. I had no idea."  
  
"Oh." Relena beamed, "I used to have a crush on a guy called Heero."  
  
Heero started, "What happened?"  
  
"My girlfriend, Dorothy."  
  
"Devil brows?!?" Heero inserted  
  
"That's her." Relena confirmed, "convinced me, that men just didn't have what it takes."  
  
Heero swallowed nervously, "Er.Relena, there's something I have to tell you."  
  
Wufei was drunk. After 2 hours of alternating between drinking, and ranting, Wufei was absolutely sloshed. He was smashed. And he was going to get some. He followed blindly behind the two scantily clad lesbians. Dark haired Lulu slammed the door to the room in Relena's mansion closed, and began to stalk towards the bed. "Well Wu, are you ready for a good time?"  
  
The girls blonde lover, Ember, smirked, "Sweet, beautiful." She captured his lips, "Delicious Wu." She ran a slender finger down his arm, "We're going to show you what woman to woman love is really like."  
  
-Notes-  
  
I was intending to finish this story in 2 parts, but that didn't work. Next chapter should be the last. A huge thank you to VtE, I'm glad you like it, Magus, Well the crossdressing was plot-related..but I liked writing it ^_^, Himeko, Well here's the next chapter and Ken. What else can I say but. Ai shiteru! Thank you all for reviewing! It really made my day!!!  
  
----------------------- [1] Have you noticed how they do that? It's annoying!!!!  
  
[2] Oooh you hentai's! You though Heero got a stiff over Relena. Heero has WAAAY more taste then that! 


	3. Are these Tears?

An Excuse to get the G-Boys into Dresses: Part Three  
  
"Er, Relena, There's something I have to tell you."  
  
"Yes." Relena purred, running a slender finger over his collarbone.  
  
"I already have a girlfriend." Heero said the first thing that came into his mind, "What?" She screeched.  
  
"Her name is.Driane" Heero spoke the first name that cam into his mind.  
  
Relena pouted, "Where is she?"  
  
Heero started, he hadn't expected that, "There," he pointed weakly, his senses telling him unerringly exactly where Duo was. "The girl with the brown hair."  
  
Relena looked critically at Duo, "She's too short. And she's wearing purple." Heero snarled, "Purple looks good on her! And she's not too short, she's perfect!" He snapped in Duos defence.  
  
Relena giggled, "You really do love her. Amazing! And I thought it was just a ploy because you didn't like me."  
  
Heero started, He didn't like Duo like that.did he?  
  
Wufei finally managed to shake his head free of the alcohol-induced haze. He met the brilliant eyes of the brunette, Lulu, "Er.Lulu, I'm so sorry, I'm not what you think. I'm a male." Lulu stopped her foreplay,  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not a girl. I'm a man."  
  
Ember stared at the boy in shock, "No way!"  
  
"I don't want to take advantage of you, I was just very drunk on your kisses."  
  
Lulu tittered, "He doesn't want to take advantage, that's so feminine!"  
  
Ember nodded, "And he does look good in a dress."  
  
"Let's take him anyway!"  
  
Wufei's eyes widened, "I.I tricked you!"  
  
Lulu tapped his nose, "And for that, you will be punished!"  
  
She strode over to a closet, "Riding crop, Stock whip, or cat of nine tails?" She asked. Wufei swallowed hard almost scared.  
  
"Riding crop." Ember said finally,  
  
"I'll take the cat of 9 tails" Lulu replied. She pulled both weapons out of the closet. "This is going to be fun."  
  
Wufeis black eyes widened considerably, "Nataku forgive me."  
  
Trowa stared around the room, "Where's Quatre?" He asked.  
  
Duo let his gaze sweep over the room, "Can't see him. You check the toilets I'll check the kitchen, ne?"  
  
Trowa nodded, and almost ran for the toilets. Duo turned and walked in the direction of the kitchen. Halfway there he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Driane, I was talking to your girlfriend Iroway earlier and I was wondering if." Duo turned to meet cornflower blue eyes, " Iroway?" He said blankly, and then recalled, of course, Heero. Heero was his girlfriend? Kuso! "That's nice. Iroway's a beautiful girl." Duo said blandly  
  
"Yes." The girl agreed, "I wanted to marry her until she said she was taken."  
  
"Kuso!" Duo said startled, "You're joking!"  
  
The girl shook her head. "Of course not." She beamed, "I was wondering if you'd dance with me, before retiring to a room with Iroway. I expect there'll be a lot of passion, she really loves you, you know"  
  
Duo tried to compute this piece of information."She.loves me?"  
  
Duo smiled, shaking his head. "I'd love to dance with you."  
  
Relena pulled Duo into her arms, and began to lead him around the dance floor.  
  
"Quatre?" Trowa whispered, knocking tentatively on the door.  
  
The blonde boy pulled open the door, his eyes red and his hair mused, "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
Trowa raised a tentative hand to the boy's eyes, "You're hurt."  
  
"Hai." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I. I don't want to talk about it."  
  
Trowa stared at the younger boy for a moment, then gently caught his lips in a tender kiss, "Then don't talk."  
  
Wufei winced as he rolled over, meeting Embers lips, all hesitation gone. He had not wanted to take advantage of the girls at first, but according to them, he had proven himself worthy. Lulu talented fingers were playing with his hair, her mouth working on his welts.  
  
"This is." Wufei felt himself growing hard for the 5th time, "heaven."  
  
Lulu's hand slid down to his groin,  
  
"Oooh, our studs ready for another round Ember. Do you want him, or can I?"  
  
Huge blue eyes met Wufei's and the girl laughed, "Mine!"  
  
"If he's yours then you're mine." Lulu said, pouncing on her long limbed girlfriend, "Join in Fei-sweetie, you're one of us now."  
  
"Dance with me?" Heero asked, holding out one slender hand to Duo.  
  
Duo stared at the hand as if it was poison, "I."  
  
Heero raised his eyebrow, "You don't want to." He deduced.  
  
"It's not that, it's."  
  
"You don't like me." He realised.  
  
"No! I do.I."  
  
Heero turned, "Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyway." he muttered  
  
"No! It was." Duo started, but Heero had already left.  
  
"You.kissed me?" Quatre raised a hand to his tingling lips. "You never kissed me before."  
  
Trowa bit his lip, "I.Little one.I'm sorry."  
  
"Trowa."  
  
Trowa touched his face, and stared as his fingers came away wet. (Reminiscent of where he destroys Duos Gundam when he infiltrates OZ, ne?) "I'm. crying." He spoke, as if this was a revelation, and perhaps, to himself, it was.  
  
Quatre caught his hand, "I made you cry.gomen Trowa."  
  
-Notes-  
  
Kuso! What happened to my humor? This is all sadness! ::strangles her muse:: What were you thinking? Baka muse! Anyway I think I should be able to finish this next chapter. I can't believe this is taking me so long! The next chapter will be a return to humour, hopefully. Anyway a big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Noda no Miko, My purpose in life is to make people laugh ^_^, Sage, I loved that bit too! Hehe, that was the whole reason I had him wear leather.honest! LOL. And the name actually is right. It would be spelt, Eerohay, but I was writing it as it was pronounced. C-chan, I really did mean to have it done in two parts, but. oh well, at least I know you guys'll come back for more *I hope anyway* ^_^ Me.how dare you steal my name!!! LOL j/k. I'm glad I made you laugh, I love getting good reviews they make me feel so happy!!! Magus, you read the second chapter. YAY!!! :o) Hopefully I'll be able to work it in there. I STILL don't know they fully extent of Quatre and Trowa's relationship, and I don't know that I'll make them lovers. (My Quatre! Trowa can't have him. LOL. J/K.) I hope you like how Wufei's girlfriends react. My muse made me do that, she thinks I can have a future chapter where Wufei begrudgingly introduces them to his friends, I can just imagine him using the age old line, "It's not you, it's me" In his defence ^_^'. LOL. And Rick, There was a reason for calling the story an excuse to get the g-boys into dresses. that's all it started off being. But just for you, I'll give you a reason. Um.I'm gonna sound completely stupid, because I have seen nowhere near enough GW to think of a good reason. I think it was because they were trying to find a contact in the party or something. sighs I dunno? Let me get back to you when cartoon network decides to air more then two episodes a week. I am a DBZ addict. How did you guess? LOL. I have only seen up to the end of the android saga. ::leaves to kill carton network:: One of these days I am going to move to America or Japan! Anyway thank you all for reviewing, I can't believe I got so many Hehe.  
  
Anyway, thanks all of you, and have some sponge cake. ::offers it around:: It's chocolate!!! 


	4. Home Again

An Excuse to get the G-Boys into Dresses: Part Four  
  
-Notes-  
  
God this took me absolutely ages to get out, ne? My apologies, writers block and denied access to my muse. LOL.It's kinda weird, but that's to be expected when you write at.1:37PM And I had a ton of work to do for school. I am now finally finished, and I got really good grades *grins*! And I have to say first, a huge thankyou, to my as of now favourite reviewer, Magus! I cannot believe you have reviewed all three chapters! ::Offers him pocky:: And :o) I liked that bit. lol. I think I would like to become a member of the society for helping Wufei get some (If I could just remember that web address. ::hits self on head::.), Okoluo, thanks for your ideas, they were good for a laugh, but even Wu-bear wouldn't do that ::glomps her wufei plushie:: I wuv you wu-wu. And last but definitely not least, Gilligan I am finally continuing, happy?. And everyone needs to know that reviews make me go way faster!!! Anyway I figure I'll get on with.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
".Moshi Moshi."  
  
"Not wishy woshy, moshi moshi. With a 'm'"  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"No."  
  
"In a minute, I'm doing.my homework."  
  
"Yes, I promise I will cook."  
  
".Food."  
  
"Ja ne"  
  
".I said bye."  
  
Sorry. Phone call; does anyone else answer the phone with moshi moshi? It's such a cool way to answer the phone, apart from the fact that you get some weird replies. Damn these notes get longer every time.Anyway, on with the story, for real this time.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam boys. I don't own water balloons. I don't own any lesbians. I own my muses though.  
  
Nat: No you don't  
  
Dria: Niichan? Of course I own you!!! MWUHAHAHA I own both my muses  
  
K-chan: No you don't  
  
Dria: Disrespectful muses, get out of the disclaimer.  
  
Heero strode towards the bar, "Martine on the rocks." He ordered. Snatching up his drink Heero slunk into the darkest corner of the bar. Suddenly out of nowhere Relena appeared, her body painfully close. She smiled, and brushed slender fingers across the bodice of his dress, then squeezed his water balloons. Both popped, drenching Heero's dress. Heero stared down in shock, "My breasts." He said, then looked at Relena, he said the first explanation that came to mind, "They were silicon"  
  
Relena stared down at her own breasts in shock, "That's what happens when silicon pops?" She eeped.  
  
"I've got to go to the bathroom!" Heero said, and made a break for the girls bathroom.  
  
Relena stared after him in shock, something about the girl (or was it a boy?) seemed awfully familiar.  
  
Heero pushed open the door, in the middle of the room, Trowa and Quatre stood, clutching each other as if they were drowning,  
  
"Oh Trowa, I'm so sorry!" Quatre sobbed.  
  
"." Trowa clutched Quatre harder, weeping.  
  
"I love you Tro-koi." Quarte blubbered  
  
"I love you too." Trowa snivelled.  
  
Heero cleared his throat. "If you two can spare a moment?" Heero asked.  
  
"What?" Quatre snapped.  
  
"Relena popped my breasts." Heero muttered  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"The evil phycho chick tried to grope me!" He cried.  
  
"You're scared of her!" Quatre stated incredulously  
  
"Of course not!" Heero denied  
  
"You are!"  
  
"Okay, I am." Heero admitted, "But can you lend me a breast."  
  
"What?" Quatre asked  
  
"Relena popped mine can I have one of yours?"  
  
"No!" Quatre said crossing his arms protectively over his breasts.  
  
"But you're a blonde, people will expect you to be flat."  
  
"You're a blonde too." Trowa pointed out.  
  
Heero's hand flew to his hair, "Oh yeah.I'd forgotten that." He muttered, "But Quatre, you have to give me one of your breasts!"  
  
Quatre growled, "No! Couldn't you see we were having a private discussion?"  
  
Heero blinked, "A kodak moment?" He asked.  
  
Quatre pointed at the door, "Get out!"  
  
Trowa pressed two water balloons into his hands, "Have mine. Go!" He said simply.  
  
Heero pulled a face and fixed his breasts before giving the two boys their privacy.  
  
~~~  
  
Duo downed his third raspberry and vodka (mmm.My personal favourite!) and tried to get use the chairs to climb onto the table. Damn things kept moving around! Finally managing to get onto the table Duo began to dance seductively in time with the music.  
  
A crowd of girls gathered around the table, clapping a cheering him on, and urging him to take off his clothes.  
  
Duo did as requested shying away from the slaps and pinches aimed at his posterior. He grinned as he spotted Heero coming out of the bathroom,  
  
"Hey Hee-chan! I told you I'd strip for you tonight! Now get down on your knees and beg for me koi!"  
  
Heero's eyes bulged at the sight of his violet-eyed roommate stripping on top of a table surrounded by girls. "Duo!" He called, and tried to make his way through the crowd to pull his friend off the table, but he was, quite unfortunately too late.  
  
"Oh my god! That's a boy!" A sexy blonde called.  
  
"Eeew! A guy, at our party? Let's get him." Another girl added  
  
Relena's voice rose above the rest, "There's two of them!" She screeched. "Let's stone them!"  
  
Heero found himself being jostled along with Duo into a ring of girls in the centre of the room.  
  
Even in his intoxicated state Heero's senses screamed danger but his body refused to comprehend the threat.  
  
"Hey Relena, for what there used to be between us, could you grant me one last favour?" Heero asked.  
  
Relena pursed her lips, "One thing, and only one."  
  
"Could you give me a screaming orgasm?"  
  
"What?" Relena screeched.  
  
"I mean the drink!" Heero was quick to clarify, "Could you get me one?"  
  
"You're underage Heero." She said disapprovingly.  
  
Heero sighed, "Oh well, it was worth a try."  
  
Relena nodded, "Right girls, let's stone them."  
  
Heero clutched Duo to his chest, "Duo before we die, I want you to know, I love you"  
  
Duo nodded. "Of course you do Hee-chan, I always knew it." He managed before both boys were pelted with small bags of marijuana.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa stumbled out of the bathroom, still making out, in hopes that they could help their desperate friends.  
  
Heero and Duo stood in the middle of the room being pelted by what looked like bags of. cannabis.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "Is Relena throwing. illegal drugs at Heero?" He asked in shock.  
  
Quatre wrinkled his nose, "We have to stop this!" He said, kissing Trowa a few more times before pulling away.  
  
All the girls in the room turned to watch them, and Quatre blushed very pink.  
  
"Aw, how cute."  
  
"Don't you just wish it was your first time too?"  
  
Relenas face turned pink, "These two are boys too!" She screeched, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Relena, calm down!" Quatre placated, "From one pacifist to another, I must ask you not to be violent. Let Heero and Duo go."  
  
Relena looked at the two boys, "Oh all right, off you go you two." She said and made shooing motions.  
  
Heero picked Duo up and practically ran towards the waiting limousine grateful to get away from the evil weed-wielding lesbians.  
  
~~~  
  
Quatre and Trowa finally made it to the limousine and found Heero waiting with an unconscious Duo.  
  
"What happened to him?" Quatre asked in concern.  
  
Heero shot the violet eyed boy a glare, "I got sick of him trying to grope me so I knocked him out." Heero informed them seriously.  
  
Quatre giggled, "You can grope me any time you want Trowa."  
  
Trowa blinked.  
  
Quatre cleared his throat and gave the driver his instructions, "Back to my mansion. On the double."  
  
The man nodded and the car sped off toward Quatres mansion.  
  
~~~  
  
The three conscious boys stumbled into Quatres house, Heero carrying Duo.  
  
"I think I should go dump Duo into a cold shower. We'll see you in the morning." He smirked, as Duo stirred in his arms "On second though, maybe that shower won't be so cold."  
  
Quatre eeped, "Ecchi!"  
  
Trowa smirked, "You know, a shower could be nice." He smiled at Quatre suggestively, who eeped even louder and backed away,  
  
"Ah.anyone for a nice cup of tea?"  
  
Heero shook his head, and stalked off up the steps.  
  
Trowa nodded and then said, "You know, somethings missing."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow then it struck him.  
  
"Trowa! Where's Wufei?"  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei scoured the room for a pair of wearable clothes, his silk dress having being ruined earlier. Lulu wasn't helping, she was lying sultrily on the bed beckoning him with her finger,  
  
"Lu, Ember, my friends will be worrying about me!" He exclaimed, "I need something to wear!"  
  
Lulu stood and stalked over to her closet, pulling out a white silk shirt and pants,  
  
"I had a really nice time." Wufei said shyly.  
  
Lulu smiled, "Then how about we come to your place?"  
  
"You can't!" Wufei objected.  
  
"You're ashamed of us." Ember said pouting.  
  
"It's not you! It's me." Wufei said  
  
Lulu laughed, "That's the oldest excuse in the book."  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "I've never heard a guy use it before."  
  
Ember grinned, "That's because it's the girls excuse."  
  
Wufei pouted, but both girls jumped on him and hugged him.  
  
"Make sure you ring us fei-sweetie. Tell us how it goes. And come visit us again soon." Lulu told him.  
  
Wufei nodded, "Of course."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa pulled in his jacket, "We'd better go find him."  
  
At that moment the door swung open and Wufei walked in. Quatre beamed,  
  
"Wufei!" He cried, and glomped him. Wufei winced as Quatre touched his still painful welts.  
  
"Ow, Quatre, please, let go!" Quatres eyes widened as he saw the blood soaked shirt,  
  
"Wufei, you've been tortured!" He cried in dismay  
  
"Hardly," Wufei muttered.  
  
"What happened? Was it OZ? Romefeller? Relena?" Quatre demanded, his eyes going zeroish.  
  
Wufei backed away, "Quatre I'm fine! I'm just going up to take a shower. Good night." He said firmly and took off up the stairs.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, "I bet it was Treize."  
  
Quatre shuddered, "I don't want to think about it."  
  
Trowa smirked, "I'm sure I can find a way to distract you." He murmered, and swept Quatre off his feet, carrying him towards his bedroom.  
  
(Do you guys want me to write about what happens "the next day", or shall I end it here? I can write more, but I won't unless lots of people want me to continue. Ja ne minna-san) 


	5. The Next Day

An Excuse to get the G-Boys into Dresses: Part Five  
  
-Notes-  
  
15 Reviews MWUHAHAHAHA!!!! People like me! They really do!  
  
Quatre: Miss Dria, please, sit down before you hurt yourself…  
  
Dria: Anything for you ::bats eyelids:: Now onto replies!  
  
Aw thanks H-ring me!!!  
  
I'm glad you like Satsuki, I had fun writing it too ^_^  
  
Shinigamibabe thank you, I'm glad you find it funny!  
  
;o) Okay I'm continuing, I'm pretty sure this'll be the last chapter, because I had intended to have this done in a mere 2 parts. Hmm, that really says something about me doesn't it?  
  
Wu in blue??? No way Gypsy!!! ^_^ Kidding, actually Wufei would look good in blue, but I have a definite thing for red silk.  
  
Silent Shimegami more as requested, sorry it took so long, moving house seriously sux, but I'm on summer holidays, whooo Southern Hemisphere rocks!  
  
Mia, I know, that was fun to write, it took them a while to realise it tho, ne?  
  
Soulsister the mission, oh kuso! I forgot all about it… LOOOOL. Maybe I can clear it up this chapter ::blushes:: thanks for reminding me!  
  
Ionis Fei-Sweeties phone call as requested, I plotted this all out on my 6 HOUR DRIVE home from vacation.  
  
Wufei in black leather- you're trying to scare me aren't you?. ::Shivers:: I like the idea of Quatre in black leather best::cruel sadistic smile:: But I can only see Heero as the leather type…and maybe Duo… But it was so cool to get feedback thanks so much Tech!!!  
  
Thank you Jay, I'm writing more as requested, and I'm getting it out quickly too!!!  
  
Bemidia- I love reviews thanks!  
  
^_~ Ooooh! I like, that is an idea I can really do something with, ::evil smirk:: I like the way you think! Message me some time if you can ^_^  
  
Baka- A whole dollar? Are you American??? If you are you've got yourself a deal! I always wanted an American dollar ^_^ LOL. Okay I'm writing now!  
  
::Bows to Magus:: Oh mighty Pocky king of the world! Thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
Poll for the day, which of our boys is the cutest, and which has the best butt???  
  
Review OR e-mail me star5652@hotmail .com OR send me an IM DeaCaptionis because I absolutely love to talk to me people, and even though I can't promise to be sane, I can promise to be nice!!!! Anyway, on with the story  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing~ I got given it for my birthday… or not… Okay so I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own Quatres mansion, I don't even own the idea of Heero and Duo together… //I wonder who does??? Anyone know? Please tell me!!!// I do own the plot though, if you want the story, ask, it'll make me feel happy for the whole day, like getting all 8 Neon Genesis Evangelion DVD's!!! Yosh! Shinji ROCKS!!!!!  
  
Quatre yawned and stretched sleepily, then stopped mid movement as he felt an arm tighten around his waist.  
  
"T-trowa" Quatre stuttered, "What are you doing in my bed?"  
  
Trowa pulled Quatre down for a searing kiss, "What do you think?"  
  
Quatres eyes went very wide, "You're…oh…"  
  
Trowa smiled "You know, since you can't seem to recall last night I'm definitely going to need to refresh your memory, preferably before Heero and Duo wake up and start screaming."  
  
The previous nights activities came back to Quatre with a crash and he eeped, "Oh god! Heero and Duo, oh kuso!"  
  
Trowa laughed, "Why Quatre I wasn't aware you knew how to swear."  
  
Quatre blushed pink, "I…That is to say, I…"  
  
Trowa smirked, "I think I like it Quatre." He said, and captured Quatres lips in another searing kiss.  
  
~~~  
  
Wufei groaned as his room slowly came into focus. He rolled out of bed then let out a yelp when the room started spinning and threw up all over his feet.  
  
"I got drunk last night." He deduced.  
  
He checked his bed for any unwelcome visitors, and sighed in relief as he realised there were no pilots in there, "Thank god."  
  
Gripping the wall with his left hand Wufei made his way to the bathroom, and a hot shower that was calling his name, wincing as his tank top touched his back,  
  
"What the ^&*% did I do last night?" He asked himself as he finally found the bathroom door  
  
~~~  
  
Heero sat up sharply, sending the blankets flying, and exposing Duo's very buff very naked body.  
  
"What the ^&*% are you doing in my bed Duo?" Heero asked  
  
Duo moaned and snuggled closer to Heero, who looked down and realised with shock that Duo wasn't the only naked one.  
  
"Duo" Heero shook his best friend, "What happened last night?"  
  
Duo's violet eyes fluttered open lazily, "Oh it's you" Duo straddled his hips and began to kiss his chest teasingly.  
  
Heero tried to escape his roomates lips, "Duo…"  
  
Duo looked up and smirked, "I love it when you say my name, say it again koi."  
  
Heero becoming exceedingly more aware of Duos proximity managed another Duo, before lust overtook him, and he began to give as good as he got.  
  
~ Some time later ~  
  
"Oh wow Trowa! I didn't know you could cook pancakes," Quatre exclaimed in delight.  
  
Trowa shrugged, "There's a lot of things you don't know about me." He replied.  
  
Wufei walked down the stairs, trying to look calm and collected.  
  
"Winner, Barton." He nodded coldly to the two boys, shuddering at their disgusting display, "Where are Yuy and Maxwell?"  
  
As if on cue there was a rhythmic creaking noise from the room above the kitchen, and a loud masculine moan. Wufei winced as a throaty cry came down through the thin walls.  
  
"Heero and Duo have been up there all morning." Quatre explained.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened, "All morning? What are they, rabbits?"  
  
Trowa coughed discretely into his hand.  
  
Quatre handed him a plate filled with pancakes, "Eat up Wufei, when Heero and Duo get down they'll be needing all the pancakes to give them some strength."  
  
Wufei shuddered, "I'm going up to my room to meditate." He announced.  
  
"Hello this is Quatre Winner, can I help you?" Quatre said picking up the phone.  
  
He was quiet for a moment then thrust the phone at Wufei, "I think it's for you. It's a girl 'Lulu', she's looking for her 'Wu-bear'" Quatre said giving Wufei a questioning look. Wufei snatched the phone out of his hand. "Very well." He said calmly.  
  
"Good morning Lulu." He announced emotionlessly.  
  
A blush spread through Wufeis cheeks as he listened to whatever the girl was saying. "I suppose you can visit."  
  
Wufei coloured even more, and there was a long pause, "No I do not want you to bring your whips."  
  
Quatres eyes widened, as the significance of Wufeis conversation began to occur to him.  
  
"You two are like ferrets, didn't you get enough…ahem" Wufei cleared his throat nervously, "favours last night"  
  
Another pause, "Of course I liked it Lulu, it's just…"  
  
Wufeis cheeks suddenly turned bright red and blood began to gush out of his nose, "I'm sure that will be fine. Now I need to get a hanky, my nose is bleeding again." He said hurriedly, putting down the phone. He returned a moment later and gave her the address.  
  
There was a pause and Wufei gave a girlish giggle, "I love you too pooky." He said, shyly. Wufei hung up the phone and glared at Quatre and Trowa who were staring at him in shock.  
  
"Pooky?" Trowa repeated incredulous.  
  
Wufei pursed his lips, "That phone call was vital for the mission that we were assigned, I was obviously the only one who tried to rendezvous with our contacts."  
  
Quatre stared at him dumbly, "We were supposed to rendezvous with someone?" He asked.  
  
Wufei sighed, "Yes. My contacts are coming here today to give me vital information."  
  
Trowa snickered, "Of course Wu-bear." He mocked the boy quietly.  
  
The Chinese boys vein popped out of his head. "Be silent Barton. Unless your mission objective was to get Winner into bed you cannot claim you succeeded."  
  
Trowa smirked evilly, "but it was," he wrapped a slender arm around Quatres waist, "I think that's going to be my mission objective from now on. What do you say koi?"  
  
Quatre blushed, and propelled Trowa none to gently towards the lounge room, "They say words speak louder then actions, right Trowa?" Quatre asked, pushing his lover onto the couch.  
  
Wufeis eyes widened, "The dishonour!" He clamped his hand to his nose, "You two hentais should get a room!" He shouted.  
  
Quatre smiled, and shut the lounge room door, "This one'll do just fine!" He said.  
  
(I'm so sorry! I'll have the lesbians actually show up next chapter! I hate myself for drawing this out so much, I just can't be bothered writing more tonight, and I want to get this up, because I've already made you wait too long thanks to my house moving. Anyway, I'm off to unpack my room! I love you guys! All my readers and reviewers. Ja ne ~Dria) 


	6. A Group Orgy Would Have Been Better

An Excuse to get the G-Boys into Dresses: Part Six  
  
-Notes-  
  
A great evil? Very funny… ::falls off her chair:: Erm….okay… I'll take your warnings more seriously in the future…. ^_^  
  
Thanks CobaltPrincess, I'm glad you liked.  
  
:hugz Leni-bear:: To have lost it I must have originally had it Leni, and you know I never did. I will stop saying good things about Hay-chan… when she stops reviewing my fics!!! After all you're right, I DON'T have to live with her swollen head!!! By the way H, I checked my e-mail AND replied. You have my permission to kill all the nasty people who don't review, they make me cry.  
  
Silent Shimegami… A lemon? Are you sure you know what you're asking for. I can't write a lemon without blushing, but I'll try. I think this is more like a lime. It's certainly way more limey then I had intended. I think maybe I shouldn't have read Empress of the Eclipses stories. They're REALLY good, but the end result is me writing what I did without even blushing. That's kinda scary actually.  
  
Well, you're not the only one Seiko, I have no idea where I'm going with this either. J/K. I always thought Relena was a lesbian… I mean, the whole thing with Dorothy, why would Dorothy be like that if Relena wasn't giving her favours? LOL.  
  
Um "…" What can I say but… "…" No seriously, this is more.  
  
I liked how Wu covered it up too Aurora. I was gonna have them seriously being contacts but my muse/best friends idea was even better, as you'll see this chapter.  
  
And that was all the reviews I got so I'm on with the story. A warning that this is more lemony/limey then before, which means it actually has somewhat descriptive SEX in it. Please review anyway-anyone that does gets a cookie - Ja!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Gundam Wing. I own LOTR and Frodo and Legolas. I own the universe. I own YOU! Or not. I own Ken though… I keep him in a parrot cage so he can talk to me in his gorgeous American accent! ::melts into a puddle::  
  
Some time later when Quatre and Trowa had finished "exploring" various positions in which the lounge room furniture could be used to heighten their sexual experiences, and Wufei had retired to his room the meditate, the lounge room doors opened, and two exhausted boys walked out into the kitchen, futilely trying to straighten mused hair.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero and Duo finally came down stairs, having thoroughly worn out Duos bed, and Duos floor, and Duos table and… Well let's just say there were very few places in Duos room that hadn't seen a little action.  
  
Quatre looked up from his cup of tea and smiled, "Good morning Heero, Duo. Have trouble getting out of bed this morning did you?"  
  
Duo shook his head, "Getting out of bed was easy, it was getting out of the room that was hard."  
  
Trowas mouth twitched and Quatres eyes widened, "I see. Well Wufei told us he'd met his contacts at the party, and that they'd be coming around today to give him some extra information."  
  
Heeros brow crinkled and he looked slightly confused, "But Quatre, there weren't any contacts. Our mission was simply to attend the party and take note of any important visitors so the doctors could assign a spy if needed."  
  
Duo shrugged, "I guess Wufei got confused. We should go tell the doctors that we accomplished the mission. But first – food!"  
  
Duo ran into the kitchen gathering pancakes, toast, coffee, eggs, and bacon. He passed a plate to Heero and began to eat as if he was starving, "Hurry Hee-chan. We still got lotsa stuff to do today ya know."  
  
Heero blushed slightly, and ate at a slightly faster pace. "Of course Duo."  
  
~~~  
  
Trowa rose from his chair with cat like grace and pushed the kitchen door closed. Heero and Duo had gone up stairs to report their mission success to the Doctors, leaving him and Quatre alone in the kitchen. Trowa ran his eyes up and down Quatres slender form and smirked. Quatre was washing dishes humming something under his breath. Trowa silently walked over until he was just behind him then slid his hands around Quatres waist. The blond boy jumped in surprise, splashing water and soap suds everywhere, "Trowa!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" Trowa inquired innocently beginning to place soft kisses along Quatres jawline.  
  
"Not now!" He objected laughing.  
  
"Of course not." Trowa agreed continuing to kiss down Quatres neck.  
  
They were interrupted by a loud knock at the door.  
  
"We'd better get that," Quatre said ruefully disentangling himself from Trowas embrace. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
Two girls stood on the door step. "Hi, I'm Lulu," The shorter girl said. Her short dark brown hair just brushed her shoulders and her dark gold eyes seemed to glean with some undefinable emotion. Her attire left very little to the imagination. A red leather halter neck top with black leather pants. "This is Ember," She indicated to the blonde who stood next to her. She was slightly taller and had an arm wrapped around the brunettes waist. Her blue eyes danced as they raked over his figure appraisingly. He clothes were not much better then her counterparts. A white barely there mini-skirt, and a pale pink almost see-through boob-tube. Her blonde hair was in two braids and she had a very innocent smile on her face, "Is Fei-fei here?" She asked.  
  
Quatre swallowed, "Fei-fei? Do you mean Wufei?" He asked.  
  
The girl beamed, "Yes! Is he here?"  
  
"I…Well…Yes," He managed. Both girls pushed past him. Lulu looked around curiously while Ember, who had released Lulu's arm had glomped onto Quatres arm and was asking some *very* personal questions.  
  
"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.  
  
"Well…not exactly…you see I…" Poor Quatre managed to get out nervously. Luckily he was saved by Trowa prying the girl off his arm and putting a gentle arm around his waist.  
  
"I'm Quatres lover, Trowa." He said simply.  
  
Ember squealed with delight, "Oh you guys make such a cute couple!" She beamed, "Oi Lu, aren't they so cute together!!!"  
  
Lulu nodded absently, "Where is my snookums anyway?"  
  
"Upstairs. Meditating. I'll retrieve him." Trowa released Quatre and walked up to Wufeis room.  
  
Quatre stared after him for a few moments, a look of euphoria on his face before he shook his head and returned his attention to the two girls.  
  
"You have it bad." Lulu stated.  
  
"Way, bad. How long have you two been fucking?" Ember asked.  
  
Quatre blushed, embarrassed by the two girls complete disregard for suitable protocol.  
  
"I…uh…since last night…" He confessed, wondering why he was telling these girls.  
  
"That soon? He must be one hell of a screw? Do you mind if I…" She began. Naturally Quatre was horrified,  
  
"No! You go near my koi and I'll…" He started.  
  
Lulu cut him off with a laugh, "And protective. Wow. You guys have one hell of a relationship."  
  
To Quatres relief Trowa and Wufei walking back down the stairs ended the conversation. Ember flew over and glomped onto Wufei,  
  
"Oh Wu-wu! I missed you *so* much!" She said tearfully.  
  
Wufei tried to brush her off, "Onna…get off of me!" Ember ignored him.  
  
"So where's your room? What's it like? Can we go up and see it? Is it just you three who live here? How about you give us a tour!" Ember said gasping for breath.  
  
Wufei grabbed her hand and Lulus and pulled them towards the staircase sulkily, "That's Trowa and Quatre who you've already met. Downstairs is the lounge where you were, the kitchen and the room the Duo eats and watches T.V. in." He muttered, hoping Trowa and Quatre wouldn't catch him doing this disgraceful thing.  
  
As soon as Wufei was out of earshot both boys collapsed in giggles.  
  
~~~  
  
Heero pushed himself off the bed and padded over to the laptop, "We were supposed to be writing the mission report Duo." Heero told his koi.  
  
Duo grinned, "Right. I knew that. He followed Heero over to the laptop and stared at what he'd written, "You aren't going to tell them that we got drunk?" He asked curiously.  
  
Heero glared at the braided baka and shook his head, "No Duo. I am not."  
  
"Oh…" Duo sounded almost disappointed. "I'm bored Hee-chan"  
  
Heero stared at him, "Duo we just had sex…" He checked his watch, "10 minutes ago. Surely you don't want to *again*?"  
  
Duo smirked and leant down to kiss Heero deeply, ridding himself of the sheet he had draped around him. He straddled Heero's lap and managed to peel off the spandex as well, discovering for the twenty second time that day exactly where Heero kept his gun. Heero, having forgotten all about the mission report by this time leaned forward and began to nibble on Duo's ear, and jaw and neck, and just about every other part of Duo he could reach.  
  
'You taste so good," He murmured.  
  
Duo looked up from his attentions on Heeros nipple, "You're not so bad yourself lover. I should have brought the whipped cream though."  
  
Heero was only just beginning to discover Duo's wildly erotic sexual fantasies but he felt a shiver at the thought. Duo beamed and brought his mouth back up to Heero's. Heero felt wildly on his desk for something that could be used as lubricant, and grinned when his hand settled on the strawberry scented hand oil Relena had left behind last time she had "visited" him.  
  
"Oh god, Duo!" He moaned, as he coated both himself and his new-found lovers entrance with the oil.  
  
Unable to wait any longer Duo impaled him self, and began to bounce, setting an exhausting pace, and sending the keys of Heeros laptop clacking.  
  
"I guess this is…what they call… working the keyboard…huh Heero?" He gasped in between thrusts. Heero nodded, panting.  
  
"Oh god Duo!" He moaned again as he felt himself explode inside Duo. A few strokes of his hand and Duo exploded too.  
  
At that moment the door opened, and Wufei stood there, eyes wide and blood gushing from his nose.  
  
"I take it this is Heero and Duo?" The blonde girl with Wufei said.  
  
"Why is it that everyone you live with is gay?" The brunette asked.  
  
Wufei looked mortified, and Heero was giving all three his best death glare.  
  
Duo cheerfully gathered up the sheet and pulled himself of Heero,  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell." He announced and stuck out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'm Lu and this is Ember. We met Wu-bear at the party last night, then we went back to my apartment and had sex." Lulu said brightly.  
  
Duo whooped in delight, "I knew it! You owe me $10 Hee-chan! You thought Wufei was gay!"  
  
"You what?" Wufei spluttered angrily.  
  
"Chill Wu-man." Duo said grinning, "You need to relax!" He looked back at Heero, "And so does that stick-in-the-mud. So if you'll excuse me?" He paused to grin at the three then shut the door in their faces.  
  
Lulu grinned, "He seemed like a nice enough fellow. The one by the computer though…"  
  
Wufei gasped for air at these words then promptly fainted into Embers arms.  
  
~~~  
  
Sometime later, when Duo had finished relaxing Heero and Wufei had recovered from his nose-bleed and fainting spell at Duo and Heero's behaviour a loud screaming could be heard coming from Wufeis room. Heero and Duo who were both fully dressed by this point, and had finished writing the mission report, dashed to Wufei's room.  
  
Wufei was sprawled on the bed, his obsidian eyes wide, and his body as naked as the day he'd been born. Ember stood over him holding a whip and smirking evilly. Lulu was admiring the long red gashes on Wufei's chest. Wufei himself looked petrified. "Help!" He mouthed to Duo and Heero.  
  
"What are you doing?" Heero asked the two girls in his usual monotone, which actually, since he started sleeping with Duo wasn't *that* usual, but still.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of sadists and masochists?" She asked, "Whipping your lover before sex gets you really really hot." Lulu explained.  
  
Heero looked vaguely interested, "Explain further."  
  
"Some people get off on it. A lot of people actually…" Ember said.  
  
(For anyone who's starting to have second thoughts about me NO I am not a sadist or a masochist! OK?)  
  
Heero tilted his head to the side, "What do you do?"  
  
"Well, you dominate your lover. Make them feel helpless, like you're in complete control." Ember explained, demonstrating with Wufei.  
  
Heero gave a half smile, and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his Spandex Space( and expertly hand cuffed Duo to the curtain rod.  
  
"I'm intrigued," he admitted, running a hand across Duo's ass. "Will you show me what to do?"  
  
Lulu laughed, "It'd be our pleasure."  
  
Duo and Wufei exchanged identical looks of horror.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo bellowed.  
  
"Trowa!" Wufei screamed.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you hear something?" Quatre asked his love looking rather confused.  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Nothing."  
  
"Oh, it must have been the wind…" Quatre shrugged.  
  
Trowa smirked, "Be silent Princess, for I am your master now!"  
  
Quatre shrunk into the pillows, "Oh please no! Oh master! Where is my good prince to save me?"  
  
Trowa leapt onto the bed, "There is no prince, succumb to me or die!"  
  
Quatre feel back dramatically, "I succumb!"  
  
The two boys happily had sex, while in Wufei's room the remaining 5 did the same. All in all it was very good, although as Duo would say the next morning, a group orgasm would have been so much more fun.  
  
The End  
  
~End Notes~  
  
Hehe! I am free!!!! I've finnally finished the evil never ending story… Unless I'm asked for a sequel… Noooooo! LOL. Okay, now that I'm *finally* finished this I can work on my other fanfics. Including my first Kensuke which is a collaboration with my best friend. I hope everyone liked my story. A huge Thank You to everyone who reviewed. If you want me to reply to your review, just write to me at star5652@hotmail.com OR tell me in your review. I love you all and now all there is left to say is… Ja ne minna-san 


End file.
